Percy Jackson and The Olympians: Happy At Last
by brittface28
Summary: A one shot, Percy and Annabeth all grown up with family.


At first in his dream Percy was on a familiar island. He looked to his side and Calypso was sitting there. They were planting in her garden. It was peaceful, Percy let himself think he was happy, but deep down he knew he wasn't, not completely. He turned his head to look at Calypso, one last time, when her face changed suddenly, and the dream morphed into New York City with Typhon's barreling down the street towards him- Their face morphing into different monsters.

Percy woke with a start. He instinctively reached his hand over to the other side of the bed, but there was nothing there. He grunted to himself and stood up. It must have been about 3am. He walked over to the window he had an excellent view of the sea. He felt calm, at ease. He left the bedroom and walked down the hall and into the last room on the right. He smiled when he entered, as much as he loved the sea (which was a lot, considering he was the son of Poseidon) this view was better.

Annabeth was sitting in the rocking chair slowly humming while cradling their little baby boy.

"Grover was always better at the music" Percy grinned as he leaned against the door frame.

"Shut up Seaweed brain." Annabeth smiled and shook her head

"You couldn't sleep? Or him?" Percy asked as he walked over and took the child from her arms. He was 1 and 1/2, and he had head full of messy blonde hair, just like Annabeth, but he had stunning green eyes, like Percy. Percy thought that was the perfect combination (even though he was biased). Luckily the boy, even though he was young, was really very smart, and only a little mischievous. Percy knew, or rather hoped, when he got older he would grow to love water.

"I was sleeping fine, Luke however was fussing." Annabeth stood up and put her hand on Percy's back, protectively on that one spot that held the key to Percy's mortality, the spot only she knew about.

"Well, Luke is that true? Or is your mother causing trouble?" Percy laughed to himself, but Luke started to cry. "Ohh shh, son, shh" Percy rocked the child "How about a story?" Percy set Luke down in his crib, it would have looked odd to just anyone, since Tyson had forged it and it had strange and mythological sea creature designs on it, with an owl on either end. But it seemed to fit perfectly in their strange, mythological life.

"No, Percy, you'll give him nightmares." Annabeth chided.

"He needs to know his heritage if he's going to fight monsters one day. We can't protect him forever, especially not from our family." Percy laughed. He looked at baby Luke and his heart melted.

The child was named after someone very dear to himself and Annabeth. The first Luke was true hero, perhaps a little mixed up, but in the end he did the right thing, sacrificing his life for Annabeth and for everyone. Percy hoped that nothing terrible like that would happen to his son Luke, but knew if it did, he would make the right choices. And a great God once taught him that you will love your family no matter what.

"How about our trip to the Sea of Monsters? Or a classic like Theseus?" Percy asked the now dozing child. Annabeth shifted awkwardly as she stood. Her baby bump was growing by day and was clearly visible through her night gown.

"He's going to deal with enough monsters when he's older, let's just tell him a fairytale." Percy held Annabeth close and kissed her forehead. They had been together, well it seemed like they had always been together, and yet when he looked at her his gut still wrenched like he was 15 and discovering his feelings all over again.

"The little mermaid?" He suggested

"Alright Seaweed Brain, but this time don't make her blue."

"But they are blue! And you should see my brother, two tails!" They both laughed and stood over the crib watching Luke sleep. Percy smiled, he slowly took his hand played with the grey streak in Annabeth's hair- he had one perfectly matching. No matter how short their hair was cut or what dye was used, it was always there. A reminder of what the weight of the world was like- literally too.

Annabeth took his hand and kissed it. "Tomorrow, we should leave early to beat the traffic." She smiled

"We could swim?" Percy laughed. Annabeth sighed.

"Think again Seaweed brain."

"Well we should get there in time. We've got classes to teach. It'll be nice to go back to Camp to see everyone."

"mhhm" Annabeth mumbled as she absentmindedly caressed her stomach "I was thinking if it's a girl, maybe Selina or Sally?" she said as she looked out the window.

"Really? That would be so great! And if it's a boy?" Percy asked

"Something Greek?" Annabeth laughed.

"No way. How about Chase?"

"It's perfect Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rested her head on Percy's chest, with her hand on his back, Percy squeezed her tight and let himself be truly happy for a few moments. He forgot about the lingering doom that awaited every half-blood, the still unanswered prophecy, and the select Gods who were still a little mad at him. He laughed to himself, and he knew he might be cursing himself by thinking this, but maybe, just maybe his mom was right naming him Perseus, like his namesake he was getting a somewhat happy ending. Now that he said though, something bad was going to happen. But he'd worry about that tomorrow. Right now he was happy.

"Thank the Gods" he murmured

"For what?" Annabeth asked, as she fixed Luke's hair.

"Everything." Percy smiled.


End file.
